The Lord of the Ring  3 years old
by Brenda Longbottom
Summary: Frodo, Merry and Pippin are goint to the old Maggot's kitchen garden to steal vegetables, but Frodo stole his uncle's ring.
1. Chapter 1

Frodo was three years old and his cousins Pippin and Merry were with him in the old Tûk's house.

- I won a big mushroom on my birthday – Pippin was saying proudly.

- I don't care! – Frodo was jealous –I know where my uncle keeps his golden ring!

- That ring is tacky! – said Pippin – I prefer my mushroom!

- Hey! I prefer to steal vegetables from the old Maggot! There is much more fun on that! – said Merry as that settles the question.

- I'm gonna steal the biggest mushroom! Bigger than Pippin's – Frodo was convinced.

- That's what you think! – Pippin said.

- That's good! All we have to do is get out of here without the adults note – Merry took his pillow and put it under the eiderdown to seem that he was sleeping.

- That's it! Now we can go – said Merry.

- Wait! – Frodo opened his diapers and took the golden ring that he had hid there – with this we became invisible!

- You're coward Frodo! – Pippin was angry because he wanted the ring to be invisible – Let's steal it fairly!

Everything was ok for them. Till they find the raft to cross the Branduin River.

- Shit! – said Pippin.

- Pippin! – Frodo and Merry said angrily.

- You know that you must not shout! – Merry was horrified.

- No I made shit. Who is going to clean me?

- Disgusting! – Merry and Frodo took a step backwards.

- Now we're not come back till we steal some tomatoes and mushrooms! – Frodo said and then went talk to a hooded dark horseman that appeared – Hey guy, I wanna know if you can make the ferry-boat come to this side so we can cross it.

The horseman hissed something as yes and with his hand he made the ferry-boat come to their side of the river.

- WOW – the three hobbits sighed.

When they were crossing the river Pippin called the horseman's attention.

- What?

- Can you clean me?

The horseman hissed again and Pippin blinked his yes scared but now he was clean.

They crossed the river and the dark horseman disappeared.

- Now we have just to choose some mushrooms and get out! – Said Merry.

They entered in the old Maggot's kitchen garden and everyone took a different part to explore.

Frodo was the luckiest of them; he spent only 5 seconds to find out the most unbelievable mushroom of all times. But it was too big to Frodo carry.

Merry was seeking tomatoes but they were unripe so he was trying to get some carrots.

Pippin found nothing, only a house.

- It must be where the old Maggot keeps the food! – He said to himself.

Pippin entered in the house that had an estrange smell, but he didn't find any food. - There is only a softly thing full of hair! – and he kicked the thing.

It was one of the old Maggot's dogs and when he woke up all the others woke up too.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh… - Pippin was running for his life – get out doggy!

When Frodo saw Pippin being pursued by old Maggot's dogs he almost go a heart attack. One second later he put on the ring and disappeared.

But what he didn't knew was that 3 of the nine Ringwraiths were going to kidnap him.

Merry's reaction was hide himself in a shrub.

The old Maggot heard the noise of his dogs and Pippin screaming and so he went there and saw the mess.

All his kitchen garden was destroyed by Pippin and his own dogs.

- I'm gonna kill you, you're little hobbit! Mark my words! – and he got a flip flop to hit Pippin.

But at this moment the Black Riders appeared and kidnapped the three little hobbits.

The old Maggot almost had a heart attack, but he decided that it was only some kind of trick of his mind.

While this, Frodo was very frightened so he took off the ring and hid it again in his diapers.

Pippin was trying to say that his diapers were dirty again but the Black Rider didn't hear.

Merry almost fainted so he hadn't too much to say.

The Black Riders were riding as fast as they horses stands. They had orders to take the One ring bock to their Dark Lord, the lord of the rings.

Sauron was trying to decide if he would send a message to Galadriel asking for his ring.

At this moment a crow messenger appeared and flew with a message 'till Sauron's hand.

- Hellu little crow! *-* - said Sauron – who had sent me a message? – than he got a little letter from the Black Riders:

''Lord of the rings,

We have found the One ring with a three-year-old hobbits. We are bringing them and the ring.

Nazgûl no 8.

PS: After we came, may we take a bath with the strawberry foam.''

Sauron jumped at once and started to dance with a human music:

- I'm feeling good… So good, so good… - (and that explainbs the youtube's video: Sauron dancing).


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after, the hobbits, the ring and the Black Riders arrived in Mordor.

Sauron's mouth was there to receive them.

- It's a pleasure see you do something right after all this time! – he said with a big drop of poison.

- Shut up bloody mouth! – Sauron appeared – My wonderful Back Riders! Now you may take your bath with the strawberry foam.

The Black Riders were euphoric and so they let the hobbits and the ring with Sauron.

- Now my little hobbits do you wanna pony play or who's got the button with uncle Sauron? We can use your ring as the button.

- It is my ring! – Frodo insisted – I don't want to give to you! My uncle must be worried about it!

_* But what they didn't know is that the adults were too busy on a party that they didn't even note that the hobbits were missing._

- But you can choose any other ring, a ring more beautiful! – Sauron tried to convince Frodo.

- Really? – Piping jumped. He wanted the ring because he had none and he can't lose to Frodo – I want one with a big diamond 18K.

- That's ok, you may get any ring except mine – Sauron said smiling.

- I don't want a ring, I want a big tomato! – said Merry – and go home, that's all.

- Wait a minute – Frodo said thinking hard – I know who you are!

- Do you? – Sauron was scared.

- You're the fairy godmother!

Sauron sigh of relief – I'm everything you want. Just give me the ring.

- No, I'm going to give you nothing! – Frodo insisted.

- But I will! – said Pippin and took off Frodo's diapers, so the ring fell down.

- You idiot! – Frodo got his diapers back with one hand and with the other he tried to hit Pippin but the last one started to run around Sauron.

- Wait a minute – Merry said and everybody stop – Sauron is an eye! You're an impostor!

- You dumb! – Frodo rolled his eyes – he is not Sauron, he is the fairy godmother!

- Ohh…o.O. That's right. Continue.

The persecution continued and so Sauron Said angrily:

- Ok, I tried to be good but now I'll have to be bad!


	3. Chapter 3

... Frodo, Pippin and Merry were locked in a light Pink and light blue room. There were many teddy bears and dolls, everything that a baby room would have.

- I'm afraid of this place! – Merry said five minutes later.

- You fool! This is a wonderful place! – said Pippin starting to play with all the toys he could carry.

Some hours later Frodo and Pippin played 'till they fell asleep, Merry was trying to discover an away to get out of the room, but he only discovered a bath with strawberry foam so he decided to take a bath and sleep like the others.

While this, Sauron was trying to find an away to persuade the hobbits to give him the ring.

- I know! I take it when they sleep! – he said proudly of himself.

- But, Lord, isn't this unfair? – Sauron's Mouth asked confused.

- I've decided not to be fair anymore. I need my ring back!

The hobbits still sleeping deep when Sauron went there to get the ring. He got nearer to Frodo and was trying to get courage to take off Frodo's diapers.

Carefully he tried but Frodo moved and seemed that he was about to wake up.

- Little hobbit, sleep little hobbit and dream with mushrooms… - Sauron sang horrified and Frodo slept again.

Sauron almost took off Frodo's diapers when Pippin got up.

- Little hobbit, sleep little hobbit… - Sauron was about to give up. How take a ring from a child could be so hard?

- ''Now the other will get up'' – Sauron thought and waited, waited, waited…

- ''Well, I don't think he's gonna wake up now'' – Sauron tried to get the ring.

- What you're doing? – Merry yelled.

- Shh… - Sauron said and got out running.

- Bloody hobbits! – Sauron shout angry – ohh, I mustn't shout!

In the hobbit's room:

- Pippin, Frodo, wake up! – Merry was desperate – Sauron was trying to get the ring!

Frodo was so sleepy that he didn't get anything, only said – I want a pony.

Pippin was unhappy because he wanted the ring and it is easier to steal the ring from Sauron than from Frodo, after all Sauron has been stole before and Frodo never was.

- We have to get out of here, I wanna go home – Merry said almost crying – I want mama.

- I don't have mama! – Frodo was crying.

Pippin didn't understand anything. That room was the most wonderful he have ever see and he could have any rings and toys that he wouldn't have in home.

- If you want so much go home, why don't you get out? – Pippin was confused.

- But how? – Merry asked.

- Through the door – Pippin never felt so smart before – it's open

Merry was scared, he never saw Pippin saying something that he didn't know before.

- Ok, are you going?

- Of course! You must have someone smart in the group!

They went out of the castle where they were and note that everything was dark.

- I'm afraid! I want a light – Frodo said shivering of fear.

- There is a light upon there – Merry pointed a tall mountain – Let's go there and we'll see how we can go out of here.

They climbed the mountain as it was they're only salvation.

- The ring is getting heavier – said Frodo – I think he doesn't wanna go there.

- What? – Merry and Pippin shouted immediately.

- Since when the ring does want something? – Merry was shocked.

- I don't know, but we must hear the ring!

- Who was afraid of being in the dark? – Pippin accused – Anyway your diapers must be full, that's why you're saying that!

- Ok, let's climb the rest of the mountain – Frodo said.

3 minutes later…

- Hey, when you're dying people say: stay away from the light – Merry said.

- It's only when you're dying – Frodo explained.

- Ok.

When they got the cave of the mountain…

- Are we dying? – asked Pippin.

Frodo got nearer to the bridge on the lava.

- It's hot here!

- Frodo, throw the ring! – Merry said suddenly.

- What? – Frodo and Pippin didn't get the meaning.

- I don't know, I just felt that I had to say that – Merry explained.

Frodo shrugged his shoulders.

- My preciousss – Pippin seemed to be possessed - give me my precious!

Suddenly he attacked Frodo trying to get the ring

- Stop! You're horrible person! Don't deserve the ring! It was trusted to me – Frodo screamed kicking Pippin.

- Are you mad? Where did you two get this script because I have sure it is not our! – Merry was trying to apart them.

Pippin got the ring and jumped on him. Pippin fell down and the ring escaped from his hand and rolled 'till the edge of the bridge.

Frodo and Pippin were petrified and they just watched the ring rocked and fell disappearing in the lava.

Frodo started to cry and sobbing he said – It was my best ring!

- It was you're only ring! – Merry said as it was obviously.

Pippin was almost crying but he felt that in the end he would never get the ring, so he said: The eagles are coming.

- What? - Merry and Frodo widened their eyes.

- It was on the script – Pippin defended.

But the eagles really came, and so, they went home flying.

And this is how the history of the ring have ended.

The end

PS: Sauron disappeared mysteriously after his ring was destroyed and people say that he is living in the old Forest as Tom Bombadil.


End file.
